


Weirdo

by maybeformepersonally



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeformepersonally/pseuds/maybeformepersonally
Summary: Phil’s always been weird.





	Weirdo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Phandom Fic Fest Bingo, for the square “Player’s Choice”. My choice was fluffy character introspection. It’s really mostly fluff.

Phil has been told he’s weird for as long as he can remember.

 His parents always said it with love and acceptance, if still drenched in incomprehension. His classmates at school had said it with incomprehension too; sometimes as a weapon aimed to hurt in the form of spiteful and sharp snubs, sometimes as the matter-of-fact observation of a child that hasn’t yet learned the impact their words can have on friends and peers.

 His brother always said it playfully, as something to be proud of, something that set him apart. Having someone he admired and tried to emulate be supportive was more important to him than he’d realised growing up.

 Secondary school brought with it puberty and hormonal changes and the prospect of dating. Having a friend group helped with the taunts but not with the rest. He tried dating a few girls, but it never worked out, and soon enough the realisation came to him that he was weird in this as well because even though he liked girls, he liked boys too. He didn’t try to date boys then, though. That wouldn’t come until university afforded him the confidence and freedom of being away from home, of turning a new leaf, and the possibility of starting over away from the people who’d known him since he was a weird child wishing desperately for braces and eating fish food to become better at swimming.

 With university came youtube, and coming out of his shell, making new friends and a safe space where he could explore his weirdness. Youtube became an outlet for it; on the internet, weirdness wasn’t a mark of shame, it was a badge of honour, and soon he’d have thousands reminding him as much.

 Dan was different than the others, though. He came from this internet culture that celebrated weirdness, and specifically from this audience Phil had somehow built up of people who enjoyed watching the weird stuff he came up with, but there was something about him.

 Dan was one of the first to look beyond that, beyond the weirdness, to try to fathom what lay beneath. He was insistent on it, pushing, always pushing, but never in ways that Phil wasn’t happy to allow. He backed off when Phil indicated he should, but it’d be an understatement to say he came on strong, and before long, he’d wormed his way into Phil’s heart, into his psyche, under his skin, into his arms.

 When Dan told him he was weird, he said it with the wonder of scientists who dedicated their whole lives to unveiling the mysteries of the world. He pronounced it with the awe of the pious and the faithful when faced with the divine. Dan accused Phil of being ‘such a weird person’ with the same warmth and cadence movie characters declared their undying love to their destined partners, tenderness and devotion unfurling with the words, and it never failed to centre Phil in himself, to make his own skin tingle with the itch to plaster himself all over this boy, this astounding, implausible boy who had against all odds found him in the vast recesses of the internet and decided to keep him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like/reblog this story from tumblr [here](https://maybeformepersonally.tumblr.com/post/179454140035/fic-weirdo)!


End file.
